The Web We Weave
by MsAms
Summary: AU Spencer and Ashley met the previous summer and Ashley wronged Spencer. Can she redeem herself
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Spencer was sitting on the deck of her parent's beach house tying up her running shoes when the phone rang for the third time in ten minutes.

"Listen to me you brain dead moron, Stop calling me and following me around or I'll call the cops. Have you got that or do you want me to write it down for you!" Spencer yelled furiously into the phone.

"Gee Spence. I know it's been a few hours since I saw you last but if you changed your mind about going shopping with me then you could have just said so." Came the voice of her best friend and next door neighbour Carmen's amused voice from behind her.

"Sorry Carmen, but Aiden has called three times in the last hour and I'm starting to get just a little stressed. Spencer said as she ran agitated hands through her long blond tresses.

"A little?" Carmen said with a grin. "Honey you passed 'a little' last week."

I told him from the start that I was gay. What is it with guys and thinking that they can convert lesbians?" Spencer said with a scowl. " One night with me and you will forget all about girls' eck just the thought makes me want to go out and screw as many women as I can find just to get the image out of my head.

"Think about it Spence he moves here six weeks ago and the most popular girl in school is paying him attention. Think about your credits. Captain of the cheerleading squad, Captain of the varsity basketball team and an all around sweetheart." Carmen said with a grin

" Ahh but you are forgetting the most important details you know the black belt in karate and beginning as gay as a bag of skittles. " Spencer said counting the points of on her fingers.

"Bag of skittles, Spence really,." Carmen said a little confused.

"You really need to brush up on your on your gay euphemisms Carm" Spencer said as she shook her head at her best friend.

"Sweet Pea, I came out long before you did." She said as she sat down in Spencer's vacated seat.

"Carm, honey. "Spencer said as she sat down on Carmen's lap. "What have I told you about calling me sweet pea?" Just as quick she grabbed Carmen in a headlock and proceeded to give her a nookie to rival all nookies.

"Carlin, unhand my woman." Came the Dulcet tones of Kyla Davies otherwise known as Carmen's better half.

"Kyla bear." Spencer squealed as she jumped off Carmen's lap and ran toward the shorter girl engulfing her in a massive hug. "Oh I missed you." She said as she spun her around coming up short as she felt Carmen's hand on her arm pulling her away from Kyla.

"Spence she was only gone for a weekend." Carmen said as she pushed her friend away and cupped Kyla's face in her hands

"Hey Baby" Carmen said giving her a soft kiss and burying her face in Kyla's hair as she started to work out the tangled mess Spencer had made of Carmen's previously straight black hair.

"Yeah right. You only say that's cos you picked her up from the airport last night and spent the night at her place. So you guys already caught up."

"So how was your Dad's" Spencer asked as Carmen and Kyla parted and sat at the table with her.

"Well it was interesting." Kyla said as she averted her gaze from Spencer.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me? Spencer said with a frown.

"Not hiding." Kyla said as she inched away from Spencer and closer to her girlfriend for support." Just unsure of how you will take my news."

"Well you can't be moving because Carm hasn't thrown a shit fit yet. And your dad and Christine can't be moving here because I haven't heard you mum breaking anything." Spencer said as she thought through all of the possibilities.

"Oh my god that is so true. Do you remember the last time that Christine and your mum were in the same room?" Carmen said as she started giggling. "Christine made a comment about How your mum was encouraging your heathen ways and that she was helping to pave the devils way for you., so your mother threw her coffee cup at her and told her to get the fuck out of her house and if she ever stepped a foot back on her property she would kick her pretty little liposuction ass."

"Yeah Ann is pretty feisty when it comes to her baby" Spencer said as she and Kyla joined the laughter. "She helped me come out to my parents. She is great."

"Yeah I thought Paula's head was gonna blow off." Kyla said with a grin. " And then she looked at me like it was my fault. Sorry Spence, you super hot and everything but blondes just isn't my thing." She finished as she made her way to Carmen's lap nuzzling into her neck.

"Yeah but the Ann and my Dad pulled her aside and she has been nothing but supporting of my choices. Well as long as she approves of the person. And we all know that hasn't happened yet." Spencer said with a grimace

"True that. But that isn't what this is about." Kyla said and bowed her head. "Ashley came out!"

"Oh, ah, um. That's great." Spencer murmured uncertainly, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah. And you can just guess how Christine reacted." Carmen said as she watched her friend trying to gauge her reaction but Spencer was very successful in hiding her feelings.

"She didn't hit her did she?" Spencer said as she jumped out of her chair almost knocking it over.

"No Spence, calm down. Christine didn't touch her. She kicked her out." Kyla said as she plucked up the courage to finish in a rush. "And mum has demanded that Ash come and live with us.

"WHAT!" Spencer said

"She will be here tomorrow." Kyla said lamely trying to shrink further into Carmen's embrace for comfort. Not because she thought that Spencer would hurt her. Although she had seen the blond take down a guy twice her size for grabbing her ass. No, Spence wouldn't hurt her but she would sure as hell yell at her.

"What the Hell Kyla. " Oh yeah there she goes as she started to pace.

"I mean WHAT the hell. She has other family. Why can't she stay with them, I Can't imagine Christine being okay with her coming to live with you?" Spencer said fuming.

"Spence. The only family she has is on her mum's side and her dad said that it would be the best thing for her and that mum would help to make the right decisions and be there for her. You know how much mum loves Ash." Kyla said pleadingly trying to get her to understand.

"Damnit Kyla" Spencer yelled again turning and sat down in her seat and crossing her arms and legs glaring at her friends.

"Spence?" Carmen asked as she watched her friend as she remained silent just sitting there glaring at them as she bounced her foot. If looks could kill both would be dead. "You okay" No response from Spencer so Kyla tried.

"Please say something." She said as she looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Anything, yell if you have to but please tell me what you are thinking."

"Okay, here is what is going to happen." Spencer said as she uncrossed her arms and leant forward in her seat placing her hands on the table. "I will be polite, I will speak to her at school. Hell if I am feeling really generous I might even hang out with her occasionally." Spencer said in a low voice and even though the girls knew that Spencer had calmed down slightly and wasn't yelling anymore they were even more worried because when Spencer got quite then that meant she was really upset.

"But under no circumstances is the topic of me, Ashley or last summer is to ever be mentioned. You will make that point to Ashley. Also she will not come to my house, Get in my personal space and she is to stay away from my mother. Is that clear? "Spencer said as she pinned them both down with her withering stare

"Yes, but Spence she apologised fro that." Kyla started only to quickly snap her mouth shut as Spencer turned her glare towards her.

"Oh she apologised. That's great Kyla. She spends the summer flirting with me and the kissed me and then when my mother walked in she pushed me away and told me to keep my lesbian hands away from her an told my mother that she should teach her daughter that no means no. Call me heartless but sorry just doesn't cut it Kyla." Spencer said as she wiped a tear from her cheek and licked her parched lips her tongue ring coming into play.

"Oh Spence." Kyla said as she moved off Carmen's lap and moved to kneel beside Spencer taking her hands in her own. "I know that you really liked her and that seemed like the ultimate betrayal but she was so lost last summer and I know she really like you too. She was trying to come to grips with herself. She never meant to hurt you and she felt so bad." Kyla said getting a little teary as well as Carmen sat there and let her girl take point on this one. Kyla did the sensitive chats.

"Yeah, whatever." Spencer said. "Look I told you how it is going to be. As long as she sticks to those rules we will be okay. Look Ky I know she is your half sister but that is all she gets. Maybe later it will be different that that is just the way it is going to be for now." She said getting up from her seat.

"Okay and we will all respect that Spence. Umm can I ask you a question?" Kyla said with a grin and a bit of a giggle to lighten the mood.

Spencer just stoped as her friends walked to stand beside her at the edge of the pool and turned to face them with a quirked eyebrow.

"When did you get your tongue done? How did you get your mum to let you and can you convince my mum to let me get mine done?" Kyla said with a smirk

"Well I turned eighteen a month ago remember so she could do much about it. so I got it done the afternoon you left." Spencer said with a smirk. "

"Yeah and when Paula found out she like grounded you for the next week. You're SO free Spence" Carmen said with a shout of laughter.

"What's wrong Carm, your just jealous I have something to offer your lady that you don't Spencer said as she put her arm around Kyla's should and ran her tongue ring over her lips with a leering grin. Feeling her mood lighten instantly.

" Oh You wish Carlin. I keep my baby .fied" Carmen leered right back at Spencer running her hand up Kyla's bare arm causing her to shiver and with a evil grin she dived at both of the sending them all into the pool with a loud splash.

As Spencer broke the surface of the water she saw Carmen and Kyla in a loving embrace already turning away with a soft smile she couldn't help but think of how things would be changing as of tomorrow. Shit Ashley Davies was coming back. And she was staying. Great. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Get out of my room glen" Spencer said not looking up from her guitar at her twin brother as he came in and sat at her desk.

"Who peed in your cereal?" Glen Carlin said with a frown as he looked at his baby sister. Okay so he was only ten minutes older but he was very protective of Spencer and there was something going on with her.

"No one. What do you want ass eyes? Last I heard you had your own room." Spencer said finally looking up at her blonde brother.

"I do but yours is bigger. I still can't believe that you convinced mum and dad to turn the attic into your bedroom. I mean your room is three times as big as anyone's AND you have your own bathroom." Glen said just a little jealous

"Well I used my inheritance from grandpa Carlin to pay for the renovations and my room is being turned into a nursery for Junior." Spencer said with a serious expression. "Come on Glen you are just jealous that you didn't think of it."

Junior is her brother Clay and his fiancée Chelsea's two month old son. The most gorgeous and happy baby you had ever seen. Chelsea's parents had kicked her out when the found out that there seventeen year old daughter was pregnant and keeping the baby and having nowhere else to go she moved in with the Carlin family and everything was going smoothly. They all loved Chelsea as soon as Spencer had brought her home to work on an art project two years before but no one more the Clay.

"Damn right I am jealous." Glen said with a grin as it appeared his sister was cheering up slightly.

"Glen Eugene Carlin, watch your mouth." Both Spencer and Glen spun around as there mother Paula stood in the doorway fuming.

Uh oh they both looked at each other mouth what did you do. As it was usually one of the two of them that incurred Paula's wrath as Clay was the golden child and no one could get mad a Chelsea because she was just too sweet. Spencer searched her memory for anything she might have done to make her mother so mad. Coming up blank apart for the tongue piecing that she was currently being punished for Spencer assumed that it must be Glen. That's right there mother hadn't found the tattoo that Glen got at the same time Spencer got her piecing. Poor Glen if Paula found out about that than Glen would be on bread and water and never to leave the house again.

"Sorry mom but whatever it is, I didn't do it. I have been at Sean's all day." Glen said holding his hands up in front of him. "What did you do this time Spence?"

"Me? Why me? I haven't done anything. It must have been Clay. I'm completely innocent." Spencer said as all three Carlin's looked at each other and burst out laughing not only at the implication the Clay could do something out of line but also that Spencer was innocent in any way. Five times out of ten it was Spencer that incurred her mothers wrath as they were so much alike and both would refuse to back down.

"Very funny Spencer." Paula said with a scowl. She hated it when they made her laugh when she was angry. It was so frustrating. "When were you going to tell me your news and why the he..eck are you laughing I thought you would be up here playing your angry music." Paula said in confusion when her daughter was mad or upset about something she didn't hide it. And this was something she should be mad about.

"I'm guessing Ann already told you?" Spencer said peering at her mother from under her lashes.

"Yes she did and she also said that you yelled at Kyla and Carmen." Paula said wondering how Spencer was taking this all so well. "Spence how are you being so calm about this now?"

"I just am mom. Remember you were the one that told me not to judge her on a split second response." Spencer said as she got up and put her guitar back on its stand I the corner.

"Yes and I also remember you telling me where I could stick my split second response." Paula smiled at the memory. Spencer was a little spite fire when cornered. She could snap you like a twig but had never raised a hand to her friends or family in anger.

"True. I am taking your advice mom. Giving her benefit of the doubt. She is going through a hard time in her life and I understand that. So I am moving forward and moving on from the past." Spencer said with her back to them. Paula was surprised at how this conversation was going considering she had been screaming at her two best friends barely four hours ago on the same subject.

"That's great honey. Show you are the bigger person and…" Paula said as Spencer spun around to look at her mother with a fierce glare.

"But that means in no way will she get into that position to hurt me again I will be nice to her for the sake of Kyla and Ann but that is it. We are not going to be all buddy buddy and that is final." Spencer said through her teeth.

"Oh there's my girl. I thought that you were taking that too well." Glen said. He had just been sitting back soaking in all the new information. He remembered how hurt Spencer had been last summer when Ashley had shattered her. Spence had been falling for the other girl. Hard. Glen had wanted to find the girl and kick her ass but when he had found her on the beach crying all he could do was listen to her sob her apology and tell her to stay away from his sister.

Everyone thought that Spencer was over it, but Glen knew better. He had watched his sister from the last six months and although she appeared to be the same flirtatious bubbly person she had always been he knew that there was still deep hurt lying there and that she still had feelings for the brunette that broke her heart even though her knew that she would never admit it

"I am fine Glen in fact I was wondering if mom would let me off grounding for a while so we could go for a run." Spencer said as she tilted her head towards her mother in a way that no one could resist

"Spence I already told you that I wouldn't mind if you still exercised as long as Glen was with you. I know you missed your run this for the past two mornings already. Can't have you getting Lazy now can we." Paula said with a small smile. She knew how important exercise was to both of them as they were both captain of there respective sports teams and needed to stay in shape." And it might help you to blow off a little steam"

"Cool thanks mom. I'm ready Glen why don't you get change and we can go." Spencer said as she pushed her brother out of her room. And turned back to her mother.

"On it Spence. Meet you on the deck in 5." Glen shout as he ran down the stairs.

"Okay Spence. Tell me the truth. How are you?" Paula said as she walked out of the room with her daughter.

"I'm fine mom. Really" Spencer replied at her mother's sceptical look.

"Okay, not happy about it, but I will deal. Okay. She gets to me you know. And now that she has come out I just don't want to set myself up again." Spencer said as she looped her arm with her mothers and continued to walk.

"Spencer I know it will be hard. But I think she genuinely cared about you and was really scared how her parents would react. I mean I didn't exactly have the best reaction when you told me and Christine is worse than I ever was. "Paula said with a frown

Paula had held a shattered Ashley in her arms when she come to apologised and explained her situation with Christine. The poor girl had been so scared of her mothers reaction that she was amazed the girl had ever come out

Ashley really was a sweet girl and obviously had feelings for Spencer or she would never had made a move on her. Breaking out of her reverie Paula realize that they had made it to the deck and Glen was waiting from them.

"So Spence, ready to get your sweat on?" Glen said as he raised his eyebrows

"Glen that is disgusting, dude that is sister." Chelsea said with a grimace as she and Clay walked hand in hand up from the beach.

"Ew Chels, we are going for a run. I wasn't being dirty. Gutter brain. "Glen said as he tapped her shoulder as she walked past.

"Sure you weren't." Chelsea said with a grin as she wiped her shoulder. "So Spence being let out for good behaviour."

"Yup." Spencer said with a small smile at her friend.

"We heard yelling earlier. Thought for sure you had made a run for it."Clay said

"Nope. Not me." Spencer said looking at the beach

"So mom found out about the tattoo Glen huh." Clay said with a grin at the look on his mothers face when she heard this and just as she was bout to explode Glen threw Spencer over his shoulder and ran for the beach.

"Bye mom love you." Glen said running as fast as he could with Spencer beating on his back.

"Glen Eugene Carlin!" Paula Yelled when she realized what was going on and ran after them.

"Kids Today." Chelsea said as they watch Paula chase Glen and Spencer into the water and they turned to the house hand in hand.

"Wow. Wonder what they did now." Thought the figure next door as she watched Spencer blocking her mother so that Glen could get away. Those two were always the first to defend or rat each other out.

Hey are you coming in? Mom said that dinner is almost ready."Kyla said as she put her arm around the other girls waist

" Yeah just a second. What's that about?"

" Ahh by the looks of that, I'm guessing that Paula found out about Glens Tattoo." Carmen said as she moved to stand beside the two to watch Paula finally get hold of glen and hold him down as she lifted his shirt to look at his back.

" Really. What did he get? Said the other brunette

"A tramp stamp of an angel." Carmen said with a grin. " He was drunk and wanted to one up Spencer. Only problem is he let Spencer pick the design. "

"Oh My God. That's hilarious." Said Ashley as she was bent over laughing.

"Yeah those two are so competitive." Kyla said once they had calmed down and watched as Paula dragged Glen back to the house by his ear leaving a giggling Spencer on the beach only to stop short as she looked up at her friends house and saw the three girls standing o the deck watching her.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?" Ashley said as she watched Spencer give them a curt nod and make her way home.

"Oh yeah." Carmen said "You really hurt her last summer Davies and she doesn't forgive lightly."

"Yeah that's what I figured." Ashley said with a sigh

"Hey chin up Ash, she can't resist the Davies charm." Kyla said as she put her hand on Ashley's back.

"Yeah and if you hurt her, I will back those lovely little legs of yours." Carmen said with a menacing scowl as she walked away.

"Oh yeah, it's good to be back." Ashley said as she and Kyla turned to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ashley. Sweetie, it's time to get up. First day of school and all that." Said Ann Woods as she gently shook Ashley's shoulder.

"Hmm what time is it?" Ashley said as she rolled over to look at Kyla's mother. She really was a sweet woman and Ashley would be forever grateful that she had taken her in after her own mother had turned her back on her.

"Its 7am Biatch so get your lazy ass out of bed already." Carmen yelled as she and Kyla ran into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Don't you have a home of you own to go to Sanchez?" Ashley groaned as she rolled out of bed.

"Yeah, but my mom is out of town for the week and didn't want me on my own so I get to stay here. Plus there is more entertainment here. "Carmen said as she held hands with Kyla and continued to jump on the bed.

"Girls" Ann said with a frown as she watched the interaction of the between the younger women and her face lit up with a grin and Kyla and Carmen immediately sat on the bed looking contrite. These girls kept her young and she was so glad that Kyla had found someone who loved her as much as Carmen obviously did.

"Sorry Mom." All three girls said at once and then giggled at the look on Ann's face.

"Yes, well. Carmen, Kyla down stairs. Ashley shower. Breakfast is in 20 minutes. "Ann said as she made he way out of the room making sure the girls were behind her.

Twenty Minutes later Ashley makes her way into the kitchen to see Ann, Kyla and Carmen sitting at the breakfast table serving up waffles and pancakes. With a grin Ashley takes her seat

"Wow Ann this looks great."

"Thank you Ashley." Said ann with a smile

"Yeah Mom this is awesome." Kyla said with a mouth full of waffle and took a sip of coffee at the same time.

"Kyla don't speak with your mouth full." Ann admonishes

"I tell her that all the time Ann but she doesn't' listen. " Said Carmen with a wicked grin then frowned as Kyla kicked her shin under the table.

"Carmen that is not breakfast table talk" Ann said with a slight blush. She knew that Carmen and her daughter were in an active relationship but that doesn't mean she wants to hear about it." Soo Ash are you nervous about your first day at king high?"

"Just a little." Ashley said ducking her head and wiping her mouth with a napkin,

"She is more nervous about seeing Spence I think Ann." Carmen said without thinking.

"Thanks Carm, way to deliver a kicker." Said Kyla as she slapped her girlfriends arm.

"Hey what's with the spousal abuse today Baby?"Carmen winched

"I agree Kyla, only I can smack at the breakfast table." Ann said as she reached up and smacked Carmen I the back of the head.

" Ow damn it Ann." Carmen shouted only to be slapped again and Ann glared at her until Carmen crossed her arms and slouched in her seat indicating that she would be quite.

"Good girl. Now Ashley, Spencer is a sweetheart. You will be fine. Just don't give her shit or she will hang you out to dry." Ann finished with a grin. Only to be smacked lightly in the back of the head by Kyla.

"Language Mother."Kyla said dryly

"Oh hush up you. Seriously though Ash just give her some time and she will come around. But if she doesn't then keep your physical distance. Spence has a killer right hook" Ann said

"Wow Ann I feel so much better." Ashley said getting a little scared

"Ah you will be fine. Just give her some space and don't expect too much too soon."Ann said with a kind smile. " So get your butts into gear I hear Glen revving that truck of his already."

All the girls jumped up from the table kissing Ann on the cheek as she handed them their backpacks.

"Ears like a dog I tell you." Carmen whispered into Kyla's ear as they made it pt the front door.

"Yes Carmen I do. Remember that next time you sneak into my daughter's room at 2am and think I don't know about it." Ann shouted after them as the door closed

"Told you so Baby. Nothing gets past her." Kyla kissed Carmen's cheek as they walked to Glens truck where Spencer was in the driver seat for a change scowling at her brother.

"Come on you three, haul ass Spence is a little antsy this morning." Glen said as Carmen bumped fists with him and Kyla kissed his cheek all three climbing in the back seat.

"Well hey sweet pea." Carmen said as she hugged Spencer from behind.

"Shut it Sanchez. Oh by the way touch me again and you will be pulling back a stump." Spencer growled as she peeled out of the drive way not looking at any of them.

"Dennison Drama?" Kyla said confidently and Glen nodded

"Oh yeah. Spence will be kicking ass today. "Glen said as he patted his sisters arm at a red light. Only to have her grab it and twist it behind his back.

"What did I say about touching me." Spencer growled as she let him go when the light turned green

"Okay sorry geez. You so need to get laid Spence."Glen said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh you really wanna keep talking Glen I have some new moves I have yet to show you BROTHER." Spencer said with her patent head tilt and eyebrow raise.

"No no Spence. I'm good here." Glen said as he shrunk into his seat. "Sanchez you are so getting the front seat next time."

"Dude don't drag me into your family drama, don't rattle the cage man." Carmen said as she looked over at her girlfriend for confirmation. And the car lapsed into silence.

"So, Ashley, First day at King High. Are you looking forward to your classes?" Spencer said looking into the rear view mirror with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Oh I heard you came out, Good for you. Oh just a hint stay away from Aiden Dennison he is trying to turn all of the gay girls in school. The tool has been twat blocking me for weeks." She finished with a little laugh. and a 'what can you do' kind of shrug in response to Kyla's intense glare

"I'll remember that." Ashley says as she thinks hard. "Wait, did you say Aiden Dennison?"

"Yeah. You know him. Guy is a dick."Glen piped up from the front as he turned in his seat to look at Ashley.

"Well yeah, but the Aiden Dennison I know is as gay as Kyla's skirt." Ashley said with a laugh. Looking at Kyla's colourful mini skirt.

" You said you like this skirt." Kyla said looking down at herself.

" I do Ky but you have to admit that your kinda screaming rainbow bright." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Wait so your saying that big man Dennison is a doughnut puncher." Glen said rubbing his hands together with Glee.

"Well you know as a fellow doughnut puncher Glen you should be a little more sympathetic." Carmen said with a slap to the back of the head.

"Enough. Davies spill." Spencer said as she pulled into her parking space and turned to face the trio in the back.

" Okay well Aiden and I went to the same school in New York and he was out as far as I know until his boyfriend broke up with him and they moved. That was the last I heard of him."Ashley said shrugging her shoulders.

"So let me get this straight." Carmen said with a giggle. "Sorry no pun intended. So Dennison is out and proud in NY, moves to LA and pretends to be straight and hits on all the gay girls stating that he like a challenge. That's kind of twisted."

"No. it makes sense in a way." Spencer says as she thinks about it. " I mean think of it this way a gay guy moves to a new school and doesn't want to out himself so who does he hit on?"

"The only ones he knows that will say no. Us." Kyla says as she catches on the their line of thought.

"That's kind of Brilliant when you think about it Spencer." Says Ashley and then shrinks back as Spencer sends her a glare. "But why is he hiding here. I mean Glen is out. Right. And no one give him shit."

"That's cos I am Spencer's brother, and I'm Bi." Glen says as he pats her on the knee only to remember her earlier threat. Smiling as she pats his hand in apology for her earlier behaviour.

" You idiot. Its because no one can stay mad at you. Well that and you could kick all of their asses just as well as I could. You little charmer you." Spencer says reaching over to pinch his cheeks as they all get out of the car.

"True. Well that and none of the guys at king do anything for me." Glen said.

"Here, Here" All four of the girls piped up at the same time.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favourite ladies." Aiden Dennison said with a smarmy smile as he walked up to the group, not seeing Ashley

"Cut the shit Dennison. I told them the truth." Said Ashley as she stepped from behind the truck.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Aiden said surprised and then it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Oh. Why Ash? I had a great set up here."

"No. What you were doing is hiding. Why?" said Ashley

"Because of my dad." He said shamefaced.

"But I thought your dad was cool with it." She said with a frown.

"That's what I thought too, but he said we were having a fresh start and maybe I should look at all of my options before I made a lifelong decision." He replied.

"So you decided to hide yourself and hit on lesbians. Really. You thought that was going to work?" Said Spencer

"Well yeah. Look Spencer I am sorry I have been such a jerk to you. But I figured if my dad saw that I was trying to do what he wanted he wouldn't be so disappointed when I told him it really wasn't what I ." He said as he held his hand out for her to shake.

"Okay. Well I guess we all know something about hiding who we really are." Spencer said as she took his hand directing a pointed look at Ashley.

"Not me I have never hid who I was if you don't like it then that is just to bad for you. " Carmen said to lighten the mood as they all walked off to classes

"Hey Ashley can I talk to you for a minute please." Spencer asked as she put her hand on the other girls arm.

"Of course." She replied a little apprehensively

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you this morning. It was out of line and you didn't deserve that." Spencer said as she looked at the ground.

"It's fine. I kind of did. I understand completely. And I am so sorry for what happened last summer I was lost and I shouldn't have involved you when I was so confused with who I was. It really wasn't fair on you." Ashley said as she searched Spencers eyes for understanding

"I get that I really do. But you could have dealt with it a little better." Spencer said with a small laugh.

"True. But in my defence I wasn't expecting to feel such an intense attraction to my half sisters best friend." Ashley said with a blush

"I know. I'm so hot it should be illegal." Spencer said with a flirty grin only to shake her head as she realized what she was doing. This girl had really hurt her and forgiveness should not come that easy just because she was acting so cute

"Very true. So can we try be friends or is that asking for too much?" Ashley asked as she held her fist out to Spencer.

"Friends it is. But be warned Davies I still haven't forgiven you completely. There is still plenty of grovelling to be had. "Spencer said as she bumped their fists and walked off leaving a stunned Ashley.

"Well it looks like LA just got interesting." Ashley Said with a large grin as she followed keeping her eye's on Spencer the whole time. "Very interesting indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spencer, Kyla, Carmen, Glen and Ashley were sitting at their usual lunch table catching Ashley up on the ins and outs of King High. Although Spencer was more interested in her IPOD at the current moment.

"Hola Chica's" came a cheerful voice from behind them as she tok in the table of girls. Then saw Glen "and.. wel,l Chica."

" Hey Madison." All but Spencer and Ashley said.

" Hey I said Hola." She said as she pulled the buds from Spencers ears and Spencer was about to grab her hand when she realized it was one of her best friends.

" Hey Maddy, Sorry" Spencer said as she scooted closer to Glen to make room for Madison.

" S'ok, looks like you have a lot on your mind." Madison said as she sot a glance at Ashley.

" Yeah Maddy, you remember Ashley don't you." At Madison nod Kyla continued. "Well she had some drama with her parents so she has moved in with me and transferred here."

"Wow. Welcome to King Ashley" She said she shook her head. "Moving on, Spence, I have something to tell you." Madison said with a frown.

"What?" Spencer growled because it didn't sound good.

"Well I kind of made a second in command decision this morning without you." She said leaning into Glen to put some space between her and Spencer.

" Why do I get the feeling that everyone is out to piss me off today." Spencer said as she looked at Madison.

"Well I'm not, but please don't freak at me when I tell you ok. Because I already have a solution to the situation.

" Maddy just tell me. I promise that I won't freak on you." Spencer said with a forced smile.

"Well this morning I kind of kicked Sherry and Rona of the squad." Madison said as she looked at Spencer and a small genuine smile grace her face. Knowing it wouldn't be there for long she continued. "I got a text from Brooke telling me to go to the locker room. And Sherry had the rest of the squad there trying to convince them to kick you off the squad because a dyke should not be captain let alone on the squad." No one was really surprised as Sherry had been trying to take over the squad since day one, and she never hide the fact that she didn't like Spencer. Madison and Spencer had problems when Spencer came out but that didn't last long as she realized that their friendship meant more to her than who Spencer chose to love.

"And" Spencer growled from between clenched teeth as Madison had her complete attention and the rest of the tale watched to two rapt.

"And it was chaos. The only person that stood with her was her cousin Rona. The rest of the squad backed you up." She said with a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Spencer said. "this isn't funny Maddy. What am I missing? And where the hell were you during all of this?"

"Settle down Spence I was watching. Keeping a low they took a vote like Sherry wanted only they voted to get rid of them instead of you."She said.

"Ok that's great that they support me, but I'm still not seeing the funny." Spencer said confused. She was very grateful that her squad was so supportive and cared about her. Otherwise they wouldn't have made her captain after she came out.

"Well Sherry started yelling about how they all know what you are and they must like the fact that you perve on all of them when they change. Because all gay people are disgusting pervs. " Madison said

"I'M not seeing the funny now Madd." Glen said as he was reaching the same level of angry as his sister until Carmen shoved him down in his seat with a glare.

"Well the funny thing is that she didn't even get to finish her sentence when Brooke walked straight up to her and punched her in the nose and while she was writhing on the floor she said that Sherry was just jealous that Spence didn't perv on her and that everyone knows that Sherry wants Spence but Spence wouldn't touch her STD infested body if she was the last pussy on earth." By the time Madison was finished the whole group was in tears of laughter holding their stomaches.

"Wow. I wish I had seen that." Spencer said as she enjoyed the visual that Madison had given her. "But I ask again where were you when this happen

"Well I walked in and threw her a towel for her nose and told her that she should take her homophobic attitude some where else because it wouldn't be tolerated at King." Madison said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I still can't believe that sweet, quite little Brooke hit someone. " Glen said Sarcastically

"I can. Her cousin came out a couple of weeks ago and she has been helping him and his family. You know since she has so many gay friends." Spencer said as she waved a hand around the table."

"Well that and the fact that she is Bi and dated Spence for about two months last year." Carmen said raising one eyebrow.

"True. Also a valid factor. Moving on. So what's the solution Madd?" Spencer asked

"Well we have one alternate. Right?" At Spencer's nod Madison continued "Well my suggestion is that we recruit Kyla. " She said sitting back with a large smile.

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. I mean I helped out a couple of times but that is as far as I go. I can't be a cheerleader." Kyla said looking at her hands.

"Come on Ky, I hate to say it but you are a better dancer than some of the girls on that squad." Spencer said watching her friend play with her hands. "And just think of cheerleading as starring in a musical. It's really just acting and dancing as much as I hate to say it."

"Yeah but come on Ky you look hot in that uniform. And you really enjoyed it last time remember." Carmen said supporting her girlfriend. "And Spence is right it could be good fro you're acting. It would look good to the colleges if you have another extra curricular."

"I guess. " Kyla said uncertainly

"It would Kyla and we would owe you so big Chica." Madison said adding her two cents worth.

"Ash what do you think?" Kyla said looking at her sister who had been sitting quietly watching the group dynamics which Spencer was obviously the leader.

"Well I agree with them, It would be great for you and you would be helping them out. So plenty of favour opportunities. I say go for it."Ashley said. This really was a great opportunity for her sister and she had all of her friends there to support her.

"Ok I'll do it." Kyla said and then laughed as both Madison and Spencer squealed and jumped up to wrap her in there arms and they rocked her back and forth.

"Great. Lets go get your uniform" Madison said as she , Kyla ,Carmen and Glen rose from their seats. Leaving Ashley and Spencer sitting. "Are you guys coming?"

"No. We might just sit for a while. See you guys in class." Spencer said as they walked of with a chorus of goodbye.

"So, is it always this exciting at king?" Ashley asked to break the silence.

"No thank god. But I'm kind of glad this happened. Those girls have been making trouble for months." Spencer said with a chuckle.

"So that's good right. Now you have a squad full of people that support and respect you and you have Kyla who is kind of a spaz but she is a really good dancer and she loves you and Madison. "Ashley said looking over at Spencer.

"Yeah. It will be great. This year should be gravy. You know this isn't as awkward as I thought it would be." Spencer said looking at Ashley from beneath lowered lashes.

"I know. So do you think this whole friends thing is going to work out. You know, as long as I don't mess up again." Ashley said.

"I think it could. I mean we got along great last summer before all the drama. And I really liked having you as a friend. Its kind of nice having a friend that doesn't know all of my embarrassing stories right?" Spencer said.

"True. But I can share some of Kyla's stories that you might not know about if you would like?" Said Ashley

"That would be great." Spencer said "I knew Ann was holding out on us."

"Yeah well, these are ones that even she doesn't know about." Ashley said with a smirk.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least. She likes to stay sober if we have a rare night out just so she can tell us all of the embarrassing stuff that we had done the next day. Did you know that she actually woke me up with a bull horn one morning?" Spencer said shaking her head at the memory.

"Really?" Ashley said as she set her chin in her palm and listened to Spencer tell stories of Kyla and her schemes giggling at all the right moments but really all she was doing was listening to her melodic voice and watching the way her mouth moved as she spoke.

"So you came out to your parents huh?" Spencer said surpriseing Ashley

"Yeah. I did." Ashley said as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why? I mean your mom isn't the nicest person in the world. Sorry but its true." Spencer said with a shrug. "Why didn't you just wait six months and tell her before you went to college?"

"I guess I just had enough. I had been thinking a lot about what happen between you and me and I felt so bad Spencer. I really did like you. I am sorry, I was scared of what her reaction would be. So when we got caught by your mom I snapped and I have regretted it ever since. When I got home Mom got worse in her opinions and then about a week ago she was harping on about Kyla and how she wasn't welcome in our house. SO I just told her." Ashley said keeping her head down the whole time.

"Wow, what happened then?" Spencer said as she put her hand over Ashley's urging her to go on.

"Well long story short Christine went apeshit. She started yelling at me and smashing stuff so I called my dad and then all of a sudden she stopped. by the time her got there she had drunk a bottle of wine and made me sit at the table with her and just kept staring at me not saying anything. Just sitting there staring at me with the most disgusted look I had ever seen." She continued

"Ash I'm so sorry. She makes my mom look like a saint. How did your dad react?"

"Well after I told him what happened he tried to get her to talk. All she said was that she wanted me out of the house, and then she got up and left the room. I didn't see her for like two days. And then last Thursday I came home from school and dad was sitting in the living room waiting for me. He said that he still loved me and he always would."

"Okay so how did the move come about." Spencer asked

"Well Kyla came over and mom said she wanted me out. While she was screaming Kyla rang her mom and the rest they say is history."

"Wow. So I guess all of your fears were founded. That sucks Ash, but on the bright side you get to lie with Ann now. I mean she is sweet, understanding and she is an amazing cook. Hell she gives my dad a run for his money in that department." Spencer said with a laugh as Ashley finally looked up at her with a smirk.

"You sound like you want to date her."Ashley said

"Well you know. I have offered a few times but Ann just keeps turning me down." Spencer replied tongue in cheek." So are you okay? I promise I won't tell anyone until you are ready."

"Thank you Spencer. I really appreciate it. It was great to finally talk about that. A little scary because to be honest if I was you I probably wouldn't listen to a word I have to say. but I am glad that you let me clear the air." Ashley said as she turned her hand over and laced her fingers with Spencers.

"That's 's what I'm here for. Umm we are giving you a ride home later right?" Spencer said as she pulled her hand away from Ashley slowly and then spotted her fellow cheerleaders zeroing in on Brooke.

"Ah as far as I know. That would be great." Ashley said confused now at how distracted Spencer seemed as she looked toward a group of girls.

"Umm well I gotta jet but I will catch you later okay" Spencer said as she turned away

"Bye Spence." Ashley whispered as she watched Spencer already walking toward the girls and walks straight up to the group and put her arm around a small brunette with really cute dimples and kissed her on the cheek laughing as the girl put her arm around her as they turned to walk into the building "Well that can't be good for my chances."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Two days later and Spencer was still grounded so they held an unofficial cheerleading practice in her backyard with Carmen and Ashley lounging be the pool covertly watching them. All ten girls were in their usual work out gear working up quite a sweat as Spencer showed them a new routine when Paula came out the back door followed by Glen carrying a cooler full of drinks for the girls.

"How's it going ladies" Paula said as she sat next to Carmen and Ashley while Glen handed out the water to the cheerleaders as the sat on the ground by the girls loungers.

"Great Mrs C." The girls said in unison

"Hey Mrs C since when do we rate a water boy, what did we do to deserve service from such a heavenly young stud" Said Brooke with a smirk as she gave Paula a one armed hug making the other girls giggle and Glen roll his eyes.

"Well my dear Brooke. That would be when my Son got a tattoo and is therefore my slave for the unforeseeable future." Paula said as returned Brookes hug and patted her on the head. "Which I assume by that comment you have all seen by now."

"You know it." Brooke said as patted Glen on the back.

"Hey hands off Morris. I know where they have been." Glen said as he shooed her away.

"Yeah, on your sister." She said as she sat on Spencer's knee brushing the hair out of her eyes with a grin getting more giggles from the squad, much to Ashley's disgust.

"Children please." Paula said as she shook her head at Brooke's antic's the girl just liked to bait people.

"Oh come on Mrs C Glen is just so easy."Came the response from Sarah the perky blond to Spencer's right as she winked at the grinning Brooke.

"No that would be Brooke." Said Glen.

"I heard that buttmunch." Said Brooke as she squirmed on Spencer's knee as Spencer put her hands on the other girl's hips to keep her in place.

"I wasn't whispering flap face."Glen said and backed up a step as Brooke broke free of Spencers hold and rose to her feet taking another a step toward him.

"I will beat you like a red headed step child!" Brooke said getting right in Glen's face.

"Love you too fish face." Glen said as he kissed her cheek and bolted toward the house with a laughing Brooke right behind him.

"Well, they will never change. "Paula said as she turned toward the other girls enquiring about the day,wishing the all a good evening as they left.

"What was that about? I thought Spencer was the one that dated Brooke." Ashley asked Carmen quietly.

"Oh she did." Carmen confirmed with a smile. "After she turned Glen down like seven times."

"What, Glen is gay right." Ashley said confused.

"Sorry honey I guess we never clarified that for you huh." Carmen said with a grimace. "Glen is Bi too. He had a thing for Brooke for months before she and Spencer dated. After they broke up he didn't speak to either of them for a week. He thought they were perfect together. So now they just have a stand off. He insults her and she throws one back then she threatens to beat the shit out of him.. They will be over it soon. Don't worry."

"Oh, so they were good together then." Ashley asked kind of dreading the answer.

"Yeah. I mean in case you didn't notice they are a lot alike. They are into the same music. Both cheerleaders. Both very outspoken. And they both love to torture Glen." She said as they her Glen's girls scream from inside followed by an evil laugh. And they all turned toward the open kitchen window to listen to the drama unfolding

"Bring it on lady Muffdiver" Glen yelled from the kitchen

"Oh you are so going down Bitch." Came Brooke's response

" Eww Brooke don't talk dirty to me. Can't you keep it in your pants for five seconds?" Glen screamed followed by another squeal and a loud thump.

"You are so lucky my mama taught me that it's wrong to hit girly men." Brooke yelled as they heard a struggle." Just say it McQueer and we won't have a problem."

"Never, that will never pass my lips." Glen huffed.

"Bet that's the first time you said that." Brooke grunted.

"Holy shit get off me demon dyke. No, No, don't do that. Where the hell did you get that?" Glen squealed again as they heard fabric ripping.

"I'm kind of scared to find out what she did." Paula said as she stood and turned to the patio door only to burst out laughing her husband Arthur walked out the door holding the arms of a teenager on either side of him.

Brooke's hair looked like a rats nest and Glen's shirt had obviously been ripped from his body.

"Sweetheart when did you get home?" Paula said as she looked at her husband with a grin.

"Just now. I was watching the show, but I decided to break these to up before Brooke follows through on her threat finally." Arthur said as he ginned at the young woman to his left, kissing her on top of the head before moving to hug his wife. "By the way did you know that your son has a new tattoo?"

"WHAT!" Paula yelled as she turned to Glen.

"Turn around son, no one will judge you. We all know its true" Arthur said as he tried to contain his laughter as a very red faced Glen glared at Brooke who just blew him a kiss before turning to show his mother his back.

Everyone erupted into laughter as they saw the phrase 'BROOKE"S BITCH'

Written across Glen's back sharpie in the middle of a large heart with an arrow through it.

Carmen and Kyla were laughing so hard that they had to lean against each other to stay upright. Ashley was still in her seat holding her sides as she tried to catch her breath and Spencer Just walked up to a very proud Brooke and put her arm around the other girl still giggling and high fived her with the other hand.

"Well now that he has openly admitted it, would you girls like to stay for dinner? Because BB and I are going to fire up the grill in about two minutes. So you guys all have time for a swim before dinner is ready." Arthur said once everyone had settled down.

"That would be great Mr C. But I didn't bring a suit." Brooke said as she smiled cutely at Spencer and batted her eyelashes knowing that Spencer would get the hint.

"Come on Lady Muff diver, you can borrow one of mine." Spencer said as she and Brooke followed her parents inside.

"So I have no chance of winning Spencer over, do i?" Ashley said as she looked at her hands in her lap.

"Why do you say that Ash?" Kyla asked as she and Carmen sat next to her.

"Because that Brooke chick obviously wants her back." Ashley said as she threw her hands in the air. "And she broke a girl's nose two days ago to defend Spencer. I can't compete with that."

"Those two have always been close. I don't think either of them would go there again Ash. They have both said that they are better as friends." Carmen said

"If they are so close where was Brooke last summer? and why did I only here about her two days ago. "Ashley said with a frown.

"Well Brooke was visiting her girlfriend in San Diego. Spencer didn't like the girl and they fought so they didn't really talk much until Brooke saw her for who she really was and broke up with her. Which was incidentally after you left." Kyla said

"Wow I bet they found lots of comfort in each other." Ashley said cynically

"Well yeah I guess. Look we have a really close group of friends ok. There is Me, Spencer, Madison, Brooke and Glen. We have been together since we were 13 and then two years ago Kyla came into our lives and we embraced her." Carmen said as she put her arm around her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Thank god."Kyla returned the sentiment. "Point is Ash we are all close. We have each other backs and although Brooke and Madison don't hang out with us all the time they are a part of us so you will just have to get over the jealousy that we can all see in your eye's and get to know them because although they seem a little catty they are awesome." She finished.

"Wow Ky. I will try okay. Anyone who can kick Glen's ass is okay by me. "Ashley said with a smile

Meanwhile upstairs in Spencer's room the girls were talking as Brooke got changed

"So, you and Ashley what's up with that?" Came Brooke's muffled voice from the closet.

"I don't know what you are talking about Brookie." Spencer said from her bed as she flipped through a magazine as she waited for her friend to finish

"Don't lie to me Spencer." Brooke said as she came out of the closet in Bright red bikini. "Ok so ignoring the glaring obvious comment you are about to make right now. I have seen the way you look at her Spence. There is still something there is there."

"Still not following you." Spencer as she raised the magazine to hide her face, only to glare when Brooke snatched it from her and threw it across the room.

"Tell me the truth Spence." Brooke said as she stood in front of her.

"Fine I will tell you. If you tell me what is going on with you and Sara. I'm not the only one being obvious you know. Beside I don't think Ashley is into it." Spencer said with a smile as Brooke turned away from her and pretended to readjust her top in the mirror.

"Okay. I'm into Sara." Brooke said with a frown. "Don't know what she feels though, I mean she is flirty though but as soon as it gets interesting she backs away."

"Oh please that girl is so into you I'm surprised she hasn't jumped you in the locker room yet." Spencer scoffs "She probably isn't sure of you though."

"Dude I can't be any more open to suggestion." She said open her arms. "I flirt with her all the time. Check her out constantly. Complement her all the time. I got nothing apart from jumping her, which I can't do. What more can I do.?"

"Sorry hun. But you do that with me too, does that mean you are still into me too." Spencer said with a smirk already knowing the answer.

"Spence you are hot but that ship has sailed. Sorry the dent your super sized ego but you and I, we are just too much alike. Please help me out here with the chick that I have a chance with. " Brooke said as she got down on her knee's in front of Spencer and took her hands in her own.

"Okay girl. But you owe me big time." Spencer said as she patted Brooke's hands and got up from the bed.

"Dude. I already helping Aiden to get Glen, when did I turn into a freaking matchmaker?" Brooke said as she walked toward the door with a grin. It was surprising just how much Aiden had changed in the last two days now that they knew his secret. He had gone from being a cocky jerk t being someone that they didn't actually mind hanging out with after he had outed himself at lunch the previous day. It was quite funny actually, seeing big man Dennison standing on top f a table in the quad announcing to the world that he was in fact gay and sick of hiding it.

"WHAT?" Spencer yelled as she processed what Brooke had just said only to have Brooke grin at her and run out the door leaving Spencer no choice but to chase her yelling. "What the hell Brooke. When did you agree to that?"

"I'll never tell." Brooke said with a smirk as she ran faster passing Arthur on her way through the Ktchen blowing him past him before he could say a word. "Hey Mr C, Mrs C"

"Yeah ,yeah dad, I know, no running in the house." Spencer said as she passed him and he watched them go laughing when he saw his daughter tackle her ex girlfriend into the pool.

"You know what Paula; I think that girl just likes being chased by our children." Arthur said as she handed him the steaks fro the BBQ.

"Yes dear, but she never lets them catch her." Paula said as she shook her head. She really was a great girl if only Spencer had held onto her. But by the look on Ashley's face as she watched the two young women Paula thought that she may have just been right in her assumption that the other girl was in fact falling in love with her daughter. Vowing to keep an eye on them Paula followed her husband inside to tell him all that he had missed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

One week later Kyla, Glen, Carmen, Spencer, Ashley and their new recruit Aiden or Rainbow bright as they were know affectionately known around King high these day were sitting around the Carlin's pool trying to stay cool in the LA heat.

Ashley was covertly watching the boys verse Kyla and Spencer in a game of pool volley ball. But to tell the truth her eye's were solely on Spencer behind her dark sunglasses. She couldn't take her eyes off the blond beauty as she jumped around the pool in her tiny aqua bikini.

"Yes. Eat that ass eye's." Spencer yelled from the pool as she scored the point to beat Aiden and Glen and high fived Kyla.

"What ever Blondie. I was distracted I didn't know wether to go for the ball of cover my eye's I swear you were about to bust out of that top. It was kinda Grosse Spence." Glen replied with a shiver of fake disgust.

"Yeah Spencer you would think that you could cover up a little out of respect of the guys." Aiden said with a laugh as he got out of the pool." I mean really. Who wants to see that?"

Oh shut up ass.I swear if she puts on a shirt now I will kill you Ashley thought as she watched Spencer swim to the steps and slowly get out of the pool water dripping from her shoulders making its way down her perfect breast and her sculpted abs to okay I'm just going to stop there. Is it getting hotter she thought as she looked away.

"Speak for yourself Aid." Carmen said as she lowered her glasses to watch Kyla leave the pool and make her way over while leaning over to squeeze the excess water from her hair. "I'm sure enjoying the view. Damn did it just get hotter?"

"Well maybe i can cool you off baby." Kyla said as she straddled Carmen where she was reclining on her lounger and placed soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips

"Don't think that is going to work Ky. Your supposed to cool her off not make her hotter." Spencer said with a grin as she watch her two best friends.

"Your right Spence as always." Kyla said with a disappointed look as she got off Carmen's lap.

"Damn Carlin. Stop cock blocking me." Carmen growl at Spencer from her lounger

" Sanchez that only works if you have a cock, she is pussy blocking you" Glen said as he took a long drink of his water.

" Glen stop being so anal." Kyla said as she threw her towel at him.

" Ky if you wanna call him an ass just say it." Carmen said

"No. Glen LIKES ass." Chelsea said as she made her way on the patio to join them now that junior was asleep. Earning a giggle from Spencer as she sat next to Ashley on her lounger and watched her brother turn a fiery red.

"Shut up you, you, STRAIGHT PERSON." He said clearly having nothing.

"That all you got big brother? So disappointing. I thought I taught you better than that." Spencer said before turning to Ashley as everyone laughed at poor Glen." Hell I thought Brooke taught you better than that."

"Hey Ash can you put some lotion on my back please." She said handing the bottle Ashley with a smile.

"Uh sure Spence." Ashley took the bottle and squeezed a small amount onto her palm and started to rub the lotion onto Spencer's shoulder's slowly covering her back as the others kept up the conversation. Trying to concentrate on her Task and not on spencers silky smooth skin Ashley forgot about everyone else but Spencer until she was pulled from her reverie by Chelsea who was looking at her with a smirk.

"Sorry Chels what did you say?" Ashley said shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"I said are you coming into the pool with me. These slackers just wanna bake." Chelsea repeated for Ashley's benefit with a raised eyebrow. " I mean if you are finished giving Spencer her rub down that is."

"Yeah sure, all done here." Ashley said getting up and diving into the pool at the same time as Chelsea.

"Yo Spence are you trying to kill the poor girl." Carmen Whispered to her friend looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about Carmen dear. " Spencer said with a head tilt.

"Oh honey you should know by now that the tilt doesn't work on me. So give it up. You have been flirting with her all day. What are you planning?" Carmen said as she sat next to Spencer

"Nothing Carm, you are just paranoid. " Spencer responded with a shake of her head as she turned to the pool watching as Ashley and Chelsea play with glee. Damn that girl is hot she thought. Not Chelsea co the girl was like a sister, but Ashley well she defiantly wasn't related she thought as she licked her lips.

"Yeah right Carlin. So you have forgiven her. And now what you are just over what happened last summer." Carmed asks

"Yes I have forgiven her. We talked last week and I understand what last summer was about. I am sick of being angry with her Carm, I just want it all to stay in the past." Spencer replied

"Like your feelings for her right." Carmen said and saw the look Spencer was throwing her. "That's what I thought. You are still hot for Davies."

"Who wouldn't be? I mean look at her. "Spencer said as she waved her arm toward the pool.

"Sorry Spence I am a one woman woman.I am glad that you have moved on, but Spence I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Carmen said with a careing look at her friend.

"And I don't want to get hurt again. Believe me I have enough of that to last me a lifetime. But there is just something about her that keeps pulling me back to her." Spencer said

"Yeah her fine ass." Carmen sid with a chuckle.

"Who's fine ass?" Kyla said walking up to them to sit on Carmen lap.

"Your fine ass baby. No one can resist that." Carmen said as she snuggled Kyla into her arms.

"I'm glad baby. " Kyla said as she kiss the top of Carmen's head. "SO back to my sister are you going to tap that cos seriously some one needs to or she is going to spontaneously combust from the way you have been teasing her all day Spence."

"Told ya. I'm not the only one who noticed." Carmen said smugly.

"Yeah but you two count basically the same person so you only get one vote." Spencer said as she waved the a hand at them

"Hey" Both girls say simultaneously the blush as they realized that they had just confirmed Spencers point. " Brooke has noticed too. She said that you two should just fuck and get over it. She was talking to Ash the other day and just got one word answers because all she could do was stare at you and when Brooke called her out on it she nearly took her head off. Brooke was giggling for hours at the memory." Carmen said with a grin.

"Mind you Ash isn't the only one who needs to get some." Kyla said as she winked at Spencer. "You have been riding the cranky train lately Spencer and all of those long runs. Sorry babe but them's the signs of the sexually frustrated. I don't think Brooke could even walk after she worked out with you the other day. She that was the last time she was going to work out with you because there is only one reason that she should be walking bow legged and you didn't even put out. You've been biting at everyone and you actually snapped at my mom the other day."

"Well Brooke needs to harden the fuck up. She is just as bad as me and as for your mom I said sorry. She asked if I wanted more clams. I mean come on she knows I love clams' Spencer said in her own defence

"Oh we know." Carmen said as she giggled into Kyla's neck hiding from the glare she knew that she was receiving from Spencer.

"Enough with the dirty talk you girls, old person on deck." Paula said as she bought a tray of snacks onto the deck for the teenagers and motion for Chelsea and Ashley to come out of the pool to eat.

"Thanks mom, this looks great." Spencer said as she grabbed a piece of fruit and bit into it keeping her eye's on Ashley knowing she was watching her.

"So Girls I know that you are having a party at Brookes place before her mom comes home." Paula said and quirked her eyebrow at the dark haired girl in question.

" Yeah Paula her mom said it was okay and that we can stay over as long as its just us and the cops don't get called." Carmen said as she looked at Paula with a sweet smile. "You can even look in on us if you want. It's only around the block"

"Oh no, I trust you all. Just as long as no one drinks too much and none of my children come home with anymore piercings or tattoo's..." Paula replied looking directly at Glen and Spencer who both looked away blushing.

"Don't worry Paula I will keep an eye on them and Clay and I will be home early for junior." Chelsea replied always the good girl.

"Yeah mom we will be good." Glen said not even bothering to look to Spencer for confirmation as she continued to stare at Ashley.

"Good. Spencer if you can drag yourself away fro five minutes I could use your help in the kitchen with the sandwiches." Paula said and the declined the other offers of help. " No Spencer will do, but thanks for the offers" and the group watched as Spencer trained after her mother toward the kitchen.

"Oh thank god. She is killing me Kyla. What do I do?" Ashley groaned as she sat next to her sister and Carmen.

"What do you mean Ash. " Kyla asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean Ky. The staring, the lotions. The FRIUT. Am I imagining it or is she trying to tell me something. Please tell me I'm not imagining it." Ashley pleaded

"Dude you aren't imagining it." Carmen said with a grin. "But are you ready for what it means or are you going to run again, because if your not then don't even bother." She finished seriously

"I'm not going to run Carmen." Ashley said

"Okay, I'm going to put it out there. Ashley how do you feel about Spencer." Kyla asked although she already knows the answer

"I'm in love with her Ky. I think I fell for her last summer. And then I made the biggest mistake of my life by running and I will always regret that. But I don't know if she feels the same way. She has been running around with Brooke all week but she gives me this certain look and I think there is something there. I mean I know she wants me, she kind of made that obvious today."

"Yeah she wasn't very subtle was she?" Carmen stated shaking her head.

"I know, but I can't get a read on what she wants, I mean, does she really like me or does she just want my smoking hot body." Ashley said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ash, what you have to understand is that Spence was in the process of falling for you last summer and it shattered her when you did what you did. So for her to be flirting and teasing the way she has must mean that she still feels something for you. Although I would have just kicked you ass and been done with the whole thing." Carmen said as she bit into an apple obviously happy now that she had said her piece.

"I understand that and believe me the last thing I want is to hurt again but I don't know what she wants from me. I don't want to screw it all up again. "Ashley said burying her face in her hands.

"So what happened? Did your mom beat the butch out of you? Because the Ashley Davies I knew and loved had more balls than this. Men up Ash go for what you want. Get your woman. "Kyla said looking at her sister nudging her shoulder gently.

"Ky. you do know that I am a woman right. I don't have balls." Ashley said with a watery grin.

"Sure you do Ash metaphorical balls which is more than those two combines." Carmen said waving her hand at Aiden and Glen who were arguing over the last iced tea in the cooler. "But just know that if you hurt Spencer again, I will enjoy slicing and dicing them. Deal?" Carmen said with her best menacing glare holding out her fist to Ashley.

"Deal Sanchez" Ashley said with a grin as she bumped fists with Carmen.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"So Spencer, what's the dress code tonight?" Ashley asked her as they came to a stop beside Ashley's new Porsche.

"Casual. Brooke said it's just a get together to really welcome you to L.A. She feels bad that she hasn't spent much time with you since you have arrived so she is using a party as an excuse to do that." Spencer replied with a smile.

"Wow that's really nice of her." Ashley said she really hadn't spent much time with the other brunette but as far as she could see she seem nice and she was a friend of Spencers and that was all Ashley need to know. Well that and the other girl was also Spencer's ex girlfriend and the two were always flirting.

"Yeah she can be nice occasionally" Spencer said with a grin. She could tell that Ashley was a little jealous of Brooke and that just worked in her favour. Funny thing was she really had nothing to worry about.

"Yo Carlin, Get your sweet ass in this car now. We got business." Brooke yelled with a cheeky smile from her black mustang convertible as she pulled up beside the pair. "Hey Ashley" She said as she pushed her sunglasses down on her nose as she greeted the other girls and watched as Spencer climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey Brooke." Ashley said.

"So 7pm, my place. You are coming with the others right? Brooke asked as she looked at Ashley. As Ashley nodded she continued." Cool don't forget you suit and Pj's and stuff for tonight. That is if you wear any?' Brooke said as she wiggled her brows at the girl and Spencer hit her.

"Stop it B or I won't help you anymore. And you know you need my HELP!" Spencer said as she brushed the back of Brookes hand with her own.

Brooke read the meaning in Spencer's eye and she turned back to Ashley.

"Sorry Ashley, But come prepared. We will see you at 7." She said

"Ok, bye guys." Ashley said and gave a friendly wave

"Bye Ash" Spencer waved as the car took of blasting crazy bitch from the stereo Spencers favourite song of the moment.

Ashley still hadn't figured out the relationship between the two girls. Spencer had been flirting almost non stop with Ashley and Brooke had done the same thing with Sara from the squad but as soon as the two were around each other they were constantly flirting. Ashley had been worried but Kyla had set her straight, they were always like that because they were both naturally flirty and they knew that the other gave as good as she got. She knew that the two were really good friends but couldn't help but wonder if maybe there were lingering feeling between the two girls.

Ahh I have to stop thinking about this Ashley thought as she shook her head and walked away.

Meanwhile Spencer was staring at Brooke as she manuvered the car singing along to her IPod ignoring the look Spencer was giving her. After about five minutes of this Brooke finally cracked.

"What Spence? "Brooke said as she shot her friend a quick look and was just as quick to look away. "Seriously dude, what? You are starting to wig me out."

"You know what Brook?" Spencer said as she continued to look at her friend. "We made a deal and you just broke it."

"Are you kidding me Spence?" Brooke said with a frown. "I so was not flirting with your girl."

"Really? You forget my dear friend that I know you. You were checking her out and what was with the eyebrows. You think that's hot. Seriously? Bitch please." Spencer said as she gave her friend a revolted look

"Come on. Of course I checked her out, I'm sure that it hasn't escaped your notice but that girl is hot. And damn she isn't afraid to show it. I mean, did you see that skirt. Whoa Nelly. And I will have you know Sara thinks my eyebrows are hot."Brooke said only to have Spencer Smack her on the arm.

"I mean it Brooke. Stop. I know how hot Ashley is ok. "Spencer said as she wriggled in her seat. " I don't need you to tell me. I have been with her all day and yes she is hot. Really hot. Oh god really, really hot!" Spencer whimpered as she put her face in her hands and mentally shook herself out of the mental image she was clearly fighting. "and if Sara thinks you doing that weird eyebrow thing is so hot use it on her for fucks sake and leave Ashley to me."

"Well Spencie I would leave it to you but you seem to be lagging in that area, Poor little Ashley looks as if she feels neglected." Brooke said as she pulled in her driveway and quickly jumped out of her car before Spencer could jump on her. She made it as far as the lawn before Spencer tackled her on the grass and straddled her and held her hands above her head leaning in close.

"Now Brookie, you and me are going to have a little talk. Oh honey you know from experience squirming won't help you." Spencer said as she straddled Brooke's waist more firmly looking down at her friend and moved her grip to hold both of Brookes hands in one of her own and moved the other to Brookes mouth. "Except maybe get me hot. But for some reason I don't think that is what you were aiming for hmm?" Spencer finished with a smirk as she turned her head and saw Sara approaching them out of the corner of her eye.

Spencer gave an evil grin as Brooke stopped struggling underneath her coming up with a plan to get her ex girlfriend back for all of her teasing.

"Now honey, you have awoken the sleeping tiger. You know not to tease me when I am frustrated." Spencer laughed at the look Brooke was giving her and then felt Brooke starting to bite her palm. "Now Brookie you know I like biters. Stop trying to turn me on."Spencer said as she grinded into Brooke a little knowing that Sara was watching the scene with a little glare as she walked up to the.

"Am I interrupting something? You asked me to be here at 4pm. But if you guys want to continue I can come back later." Sara said with one eyebrow arched and hands on hips clearly not knowing what to think of the situation. Spencer had clearly had enough of Brooke's behaviour and to be Honest Sara couldn't really work the brunette out herself. But when Spencer Carlin got physical a line had clearly been crossed. Both girls watched as Brooke recognised Sara's voice and started struggling again almost bucking Spencer off in the process.

"Hey Sara, well see Brooke and I are having a little disagreement. Apparently I am not handling my shit. Isn't that right Brookie"" Brooke's eye's widened as she realised something bad was about to happen so she slowly calmed down and nodded her head . When Spencer was in this mood it was always best to just agree with her and hope you got out of the situation alive.

"Really and what shit would that be. Oh let me guess, Ashley. Am I right?" Sara said tilting her head to the side. Everyone knew that Spencer was into the new addition to the group. Well everyone but Ashley it seemed. Sara would even go as far as saying that the blond was kind in love with the brunette. But hey what did she know the only brunette Sara was interested in was currently being held hostage under the one and only Spencer Carlin.

"Spence you really should just jump that girl already if she has you that frustrated. I mean you really need to get laid. Because this whole dom thing you have going isn't doing much for Brooke. Right Brooke?" She said as she arched an eyebrow and the brunette and received an ecstatic head nod and renewed struggling.

"Ok so you both think that I should just tell her how I feel. Is that what the two of you are saying right now?" Spencer said to the two girls knowing that they had both been dancing around the feelings they had for the other for longer than Ashley had been back. It had all started at a party 3 months ago when the two had been playing truth or dare with the group and Brooke had been dare to kiss the person that she though was the hottest girl in the room and Spencer had been a little cut when Brooke had gone straight for Sara. That was until she had seen their faces as they pulled away fro he kiss and Spencer had known that the two would end up together. So there you had it, one kiss and they had been dancing around the issue for months and know they were here giving her shit because she had trouble admitting her real feelings for the girl who had essentially broken her heart almost a year ago. Well you know what? Fuck. that. If they could give it then they could take it right the fuck back.

"Ok my little love's here is the deal. Yes I am in love with Ashley Davies. There I said it." Spencer said and continued almost laughing at the shocked expressions on the faces of her friends. "I fully plan on telling her that by the time the night is through. But funny thing is I am not the only chicken shit that has been hiding from my feelings now am i? Shhh Brookie Mama's talking kk, be a good girl an I will be gentle." Spencer said as Brooke was REALLY struggling and Sara just looked like a deer caught in the head light as she saw Spencer smile down softly at the poor girl underneath her. That's right Spencer Carlin had finally cracked.

"So now I am manning up. Pardon the . I made a funny." Spencer giggled evilly. "I am going to admit to my feeling and I think that it is time for the two of you to do the same. You guys have been dancing around this thing between you for months. Sara, Brooke has feelings for you. Brooke, Sara has feelings for you. There all out in the open." Spencer said with a smile as she got off the stunned Brooke and picked up her house keys looking back at the two scared looking girls and motioned between the . "There all out in the open. Doesn't that feel better? Go discuss, make out. DO something. I will set up for you." And with that she walked away from the stunned girls staring at each other opening and closing their mouths in comical fashion not knowing what to say.

As Spencer opened the door all she could hear was Brooke yelling."I am going to kick your ass Carlin" only to be tackled by Sra and drawn into a passionate kiss. Brooke pulled back from the kiss only to look into the other girls eyes and could be heard softly say "or maybe kiss it. Damn Sara that's hot"

" Eww Brooke. Don't ruin it." Sara said as she tangled her hands in Brooke's soft curls.

"Sorry Baby." Brooke replied as she leaned up toward her noting the grin that the nick name elicited.

"Shut up and kiss me dorkus." She said as she smashed their lips together again drawing a groan from the prone brunette. Heaven was the last thought had by both girls as they gave into the kiss.

"Two down, two to go. Damn I am good." Spencer said to herself as she looked out the window and watched as Brooke and Sara broke apart grinning at each other. Spencer only hoped that her talk with Ashley would go that well. "Into battle I go." She said as she moved away fro the window and started getting the house ready for the party as the love birds got acquainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **

**Yeah I know it's been awhile since I updated but here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**MsAms**

**Chapter 8**

OK here I go. Ashley thought a she looked up at Brooke's house that was lit up with music blaring.

" Well that's what we get for showing up an hour late I suppose." Ashley said with a glare as she got out of the car and walking past her sister to where Carmen was standing.

" hey is't not our fault." Kyla said as she straightened her shirt for the forth time as she waited for Carmen to open the door.

" Yeah because I really wanted to stand in the kitchen when all I could here coming from the living room was ' oh Carmen, oh Carmen right there baby. Oh right THERE'." Ashley said imitating her sister as she ran her hand s through her dark curls with a blissful look on her face.

"Well you were taking too long and we got distracted." Carmen said as she turned to see the glare Ashley was throwing her way. "Hey its not MY fault that your sister is smoking hot." She said throwing her hands in the air.

" No but It is your fault that it took her another 20 minutes to fix her makeup and ten minutes on top of that to change For reasons that so help me god if I ever find out I will cut off my ears." Ashley said holding up her hand to stop the flow of words that she knew were about to come out of her friend's mouth. "Really don't need to know Carm."

"Ok. Now that we have emotionally scared my sister can we please go in?" Kylay said shuffling awkwardly at the door.

"Ok. Got how many people are in there." Carmen said as she went to open the door being the true gentle lady that she was. "It sounds like half of the school is in there.

" Well Spence sent me a text. We are the last ones to arrive. She, Brooke, Sara, Glen , Aiden, Glen, Chelsea and Clay are already here. And from the tone of the text I got from Glen he turned the music up to drowned out the sounds of Sara and Brooke making out and Spence bitching them out." Kyla said as she walked past her girlfriend pressing a kiss to her cheek.

As she walked in Ashley took in the scene in front of her. On the Sofa was Brooke and Sara attached at the face. About damn time she thought. Behind them at the stereo Glen trying to dance wile making Aiden and Clay crack up hysterically at his funky chicken impression and Chelsea and Spencer were nowhere to be seen.

" Yo face suckers where's Spence? " Carmen said as she walked up behind the lovebirds. "Hey B and S I am talking to you." She chuckled when the only response she got from the two was Brooke flipping her the bird and Sara's arm lifting to point to the kitchen ending also in the bird.

"Later bitches." She said as she led the other girls in the right direction. Shoulder barging Glen and high fiving the other two on her way past.

"Hey butch." Glen called after Carmen as he got up off the floor and shaking himself off much to the amusement to the others. "Get me a drink while your in there."

"Ahh get it yourself Mary." She yelled over her shoulder not eve sparing the boy a glance as they entered the kitchen to find Spencer and Chelsea at the kitchen counter shaking their asses to some unknown beat and giggling as they watched the blender mixing their margaritas.

"Honey's we here." Kyla announced as she ran up to Spencer, who only just turned in time to catch her friend as she launched herself into her arms and wrapping her legs around Spencers waist.

"Well that the most enthusiastic greeting I have had in a while. " Spencer said as Carmen Kissed her cheek and ruffled Kyla's hair on her way past to get to Madison who she slapped on the ass as she was bent over in the fridge. Which made her screamed and jumped hitting her head on the shelf above her falling on her ass holding her head.

"Holy shit. My hair, my hair. Carmen I will kill you." Madison said as she rubber her head. Carmen just waved her off and moved to stand between her girlfriends legs as Spencer sat Kyla on the bench.

"Eh you love me. You will get over it." Carmen said as she waved Madison's wrath off like it was nothing.

" **Carmen ****Yo sé dónde voy a dormir afeitarse la cabeza puta madre en su sueño****.(** Carmen . I know where you sleep. I will shave your mother fucking head in your sleep) " Madison said as Ashley helped her up off the floor and made her way towards only to be distracted when Spencer shoved a margarita in front of her face.

"Slow down Maddi have a drink. Their will be no head shaving tonight." Spencer said with a giggle as she smoothed Madison's hair back into place. "She didn't mean it honest.

" Umm Spencer how did you know what she said." Ashley said wide eyed as she looked at the group from the amused looks on Chelsea and Kyla's face's to the murderous glare that Madison was shooting a smirking Carmen while Spencer just had a bored indifferences as she continued to pour drinks for everyone.

"Please Maddy threatens me all the time. She is **Maldito Loco**." (Fucking Crazy) Spencer said as she twirled her finger beside her head with a grin.

"I will show you Maldito Loco Carlin." Madison said returning Spencer's grin with a little hip bump.

"Wow Spence. Thats kinda hot!" Ashley said of Spencers Spanish accent that was sending shiver down her spine.

"You think I'm hot Ash? " Spencer said tilting her head at the brunette making her blush.

"Please anyone within a twenty mile radius can see that you two are into each other. Just fuck already and put us all out of our misery." Came a voice from the door. Spencer spun around to give this person a piece of her mind only to come face to face with Brooke and Sara holding hands with matching grins. The Two obviously had an axe to grind with the blond and by the looks they were going to grind it with glee.

"Oh why don't you go suck face some more. No one wants your loved up opinion. Just because you two have finally hooked up doesn't mean that everyone should." Madison said sipping her drink with and dismissed them both with a wave of her hand. "Come on Spence we are going to put chicken boy out of his misery and show him how to really dance." She said grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging her to the living room.

"Guys will you lay off Spence. She has been riding every one lately and she is in a really good mood tonight so just leave it alone. "Kyla said as she hopped of the counter into Carmen's arms giving her a kiss as she took Ashley's hand and dragging her to follow them..

"Not riding the one we all know she wants to." Carmen said under her breath. Only to yelp as Chelsea slapped her in the back of the head as she passed her on the way out. "What the fuck Chels. We all know it's true."

"Back off Carm. Leave it be." Sara said

"Come on babe. how can you say that? She totally forced us out today." Brooke said looking at her now girlfriend

"And aren't you glad you did. Honey you were driving me crazy. I was ready to just give up and jump you." Sara replied as they all turned and watched as the other danced crazily picking on poor Glen.

"Well yeah I am. " Said Brooke as she put her arm around Sara's Waist and watched as Spencer and Ashley moved toward each other and Ashley leaned in to whisper something into Spencer's ear. Nodding Spencer took Ashley's Hand and led her out toward the pool area. "Ah ha. Showtime. Didn't think Ash would make the fist move though. Go girl."

Outside on the deck Spencer led Ashley over to the pool taking her shoes off and dangling her feet n the water and motioned for Ashley to do the same.

Now that Ashley had Spencer alone she really didn't know what to say, she had been going this conversation in her head all afternoon, which is why she had been running late and almost walked in on her sister having sex with Carmen. Oh yuck no there was that mental picture again. Okay Ash just focus. You have Spencer all alone and her undivided attention she thought as Spencer turned to look straight at her the light from the pool reflecting on her face making her look even more beautiful than Ashley had ever seen her. Oh crap.

"What's on your mind Ash." Spencer said a little warily as she looked at conflicting emotions flick across the other girls face.

"Well um, I just, ah." Ashley stuttered as Spencer continued to look at her and finally put her out of her misery by taking her hand and rubbed her thumb along the backs of her fingers.

"Ash its ok, just say it." Spencer said in a Soothing voice. "Whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine."

"You say that now but..." Ashley said and took a deep breathe as Spencer squeezed her hand." Look Spencer I know that we have talked about last summer and decided to let bygones be bygones but I just wanted to apologize again far the way I reacted. I really liked you and I just didn't know how to deal with it. I mean , I knew I was gay but you were the first girl that I have ever really had feelings for and it scared me, not just the way you made me feel but the way I knew my mother was going to react. Christine is a bitch. We all know that, but she is my mother and has always been there for me in her own way, and I guess I just didn't want to disappoint her but I also didn't want to keep hiding any more and I knew that you were the one person that could bring me out from hiding. Does that make any sense at all? "Ashley said staring into Spencer's eye's as she finished her babble fest.

"Of course it does. When I was first coming out I thought that my mother would never forgive me or at least never speak to me again. Paula has always been a devout catholic , and that was how we were brought up. Church on Sundays, saying grace before a meal and prayers before bed. She even made me go to confession when I knocked out little Tommy Peterson when he stole my apple at lunch." Spencer said with a small chuckle at the memory. "But look at her now. Sure she flipped out when she first found out and made me go to confession at the time to confess my 'Sins' but now she is the most supportive mother anyone could wish for. She even changed churches when one of the congregation made a homophobic slur at a luncheon. She stood up at that table and said that her daughter was a lesbian and her son was bisexual and she couldn't be more proud of our choices and the people that we had become. We were al so proud of her. So yeah she may have lost it a little but we all know that she loves us and supports us no matter what." Spencer said as a tear slipped from her cheek.

"She is amazing Spencer, I just wish that my Mom was that accepting." Ashley said as she turned to look into the water again.

"Look I guess what I am trying to say is give Christine some time and she will come around. It might not be everything you want but with your dad on your and some space I think she will come around. I mean they couldn't have raised such an amazing daughter and not have some of that in them. Right." Spencer said as she turned Ashley and cupped her cheek in her hand.

"You think I'm amazing?" Ashley said as she raised er eye's to stare in to Spencer's incredible Blue orbs.

"Well yeah." Spencer said with a little laugh. "Come on you have to know that, you are smart, funny and strong and come smoking hot. And I kinda like you." Spencer said as she returned Ashley stare.

"Well I kinda like you." Ashley said as she closed the space between them and brushed her lips softly against Spencer's "Like kind of a lot." Ashley blushed but lost all track of thought as Spencer closed the gap between them and kissed Ashley back, kissing first her top lip and then the bottom tugging teasingly and sighing gently as Ashley brought her hand to her face and brought her closer sealing her mouth over Spencer and grazing her tongue slowly over Spencer's bottom lip begging for entrance which she was immediately granted.

Ashley was ecstatic she was finally kissing Spencer and damn was Spencer kissing her back she thought as she felt both of Spencer's hands move to her face and angle her head moving the kiss deeper only to sigh in frustration pulling away from the kiss as they both heard whooping and hollering almost directly behind them. and voices coming from their friends that were standing by the glass doors watching them from the sliding doors.

"Oh yeah. You go girls."" Sara yelled and moved her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud wolf whistle.

" Dios mios Ladies that was hot. " Came from Madison who was fanning herself and leaning against Glen and Aiden

" Eww Spence put it away. Or at least do it somewhere less public." That was Glen but he had a happy smile on his face even though the thought of his sister getting it on almost made him physically ill.

"Bout time. Guys." Said Carmen and Kyla

"You guys have been watching the whole time huh." Said Spencer as Ashley hid her blushing face in her shoulder.

"You bet your ass baby." Brooke said with a grin.

"You guys really have an issue with privacy don't you?" Ashley said as she came out of her hiding place to smile at Spencer and her friends.

"Honey we are all family and family share all the big moments. " Chelsea piped up.

"Yeah be that as it may, there are some of my sister's big moments I don't want to share. Come on guys lets go give them some privacy." Clay said adding air quotes at the end as everyone turned to go back into the house leaving the two girls alone

"Wow we are never really going to be alone again are we?" She said as she laid her head on Spencers should and put her arm around her waist.

"Nope. Welcome to my life. "Spencer said as she put her arm around Ashley's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But hey you've got me. That's a pretty good conciliation right."

"The best." Ashley grinned as she turned and kissed Spender softly on the neck. "I love you Spencer"

Spencer pulled back from Ashley and looked into her eye's and saw nothing but love and trust in her eye's and everything she saw there melted he heart a little more. It just felt RIGHT. She fell for Ashley the previous summer and even though they had a rough start she really did love the brunette and knew that they could make this work. When Spencer looked at Ashley she saw the person that she loved and the person that would make her whole. No matter what obstacles that life put in their way they could deal with them and triumph because they were meant to be together.

"I love you too." She said as she lightly kissed Ashley and stroke her cheek lovingly looking deep into her eye's . "We can do this."

"Yeah we can." Ashley said as she kissed Spencer forehead and they both turned to look into the water again felling safe and loved as they listened to their friends having fun inside and just basking in being so close to each other think of the future that lay before them.

**A/N**

**So guys that's it. Last chapter, Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know what you think.**

**MsAms**


End file.
